A Hard Lesson
by scriptease
Summary: A dark cloud hangs over Konoha's Academy, turning the once fun and vibrant classes into drawn out, miserable affairs for all parties involved. Circumstances called for the unlikeliest of heroes to put everything on the line to end it all. Everything.


**A/N:** Rated M for a reason.

**A Hard Lesson**

By scriptease

Iruka Sensei walked between the rows of students, dropping sheets of paper no one looked thrilled to be getting back. Even Shikamaru clicked his tongue irritably at the sight of his test score. Sakura hoped their sensei circled the entire class before getting to her, although witnessing the disgruntled gesture from the smartest kid in the academy slightly softened the blow she was certain was coming. Groans were followed by the thuds of foreheads hitting desk tops as Iruka systematically spread depression throughout the room one genin at a time. Sensing the grim reaper approaching in her peripheral vision, Sakura decided to shut her eyes. She didn't need this so early in the morning. She knew all too well how the disappointment would chew on her insides for the rest of the day. Her eyes remained shut and at peace with ignorance, as the subtle winds of the passing sensei slipped past her, and the paper he left in his wake brushed against her hands like a hot itch. An itch she could live with nonetheless.

The blond ninja sitting next to her had no such tact. In typical, boisterous Naruto fashion, he let Iruka Sensei and the whole class know how he'd been unfairly aggrieved. Sakura found it hard to sympathise with someone who could grate her nerves just as easily as he could open his mouth. Not to mention his complaints had become unbearably predictable and no one believed him anyway. Her hand formed into a fist on its own, an ingrained reflex, and knocked him over the head hard enough to snap his mouth shut.

Huge streams poured down his eyes melodramatically. "But Sakura-chan, it's not fair!"

"Maybe if you spent more time in front of a book than a bowl of ramen you would've done better."

"That's true." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Now that you mentioned it, I am kind of hungry, dattebayo."

He was a hopeless case. In doing the class a public service by shutting him up, Sakura's eyes had unwittingly sprung open, and the urge to look down at her test overpowered her anxieties.

"An E!" She shrieked in horror. When almost all heads turned in her direction, she looked at Naruto's paper with feigned shock. "I can't believe you got an E!"

Bedazzled, Naruto pointed at his grade and started explaining. "Actually, Sakura-chan, that's a- OW!"

Another whack on the head. Of course she could see it was an F, and he should've been pleased she bumped up his mark, even if it was only an attempt to curtail her own embarrassment. She hoped Sasuke hadn't caught on. It was one of the rare moments she was glad the handsome Uchiha wasn't looking her way. Forever lost in his thoughts, his paper was turned upside down, and he betrayed no emotion towards his results. Sasuke had always been an outstanding shinobi, seemingly without even trying, but lately he didn't care for much at the academy, least of all a flimsy paper about as useful as toilet tissue to him. The darkness weighing on his conscious grew heavier every day, and she wasn't about to pester him about this non-issue, despite her curiosity concerning his grade.

Sakura looked through her paper, trying to pinpoint where three late nights of hardcore cramming had failed her. She was surprised at some of the things she got wrong – not because she wrote down a flawed answer, but because she misspelled a single word. Even more ridiculous, Iruka Sensei's red scribbles were all over her responses, marking her down for forgetting to dot her 'i's or for not placing commas where apparently they should've been. Last time she checked he wasn't teaching a grammar lesson. Despite naming all the five main types of elemental chakra correctly, she was awarded a grand total of 0 marks for the question, all because she left out a period at the end of the sentence. Maybe Naruto had a _point_ after all.

Gripping her paper in indignant fists, she shot to her feet, ready to confront the harsh examiner. Hinata beat her to it. The timid girl stood at the sensei's desk with her paper, stammering as she tried to explain something without offending the instructor. Her politeness was wasted on Iruka Sensei who looked more interested in examining the ceiling than hearing anything she had to say. That in itself was odd coming from the man Sakura had always known to have a soft spot for his students, but when he thrust poor Hinata's paper off his desk and barked at her to sit back down, Sakura knew something very wrong was going on with him. The queue of students behind Hinata dispersed in a matter of seconds. Sakura sat back down briskly.

Iruka Sensei was no longer the high-spirited practitioner who encouraged inquisitiveness from his class and inspired confidence in his teachings. He was replaced by an emotionless ghoul, droning from the start of the lesson right down to the last minute, and even when he glanced up from his reading material, he ignored the arms stretched in the air. His skin looked pale as if he was slowly turning into a zombie each day and his eyes had lost their playful glisten. Sakura was sure the cause of his deterioration was also responsible for the class's dwindling pass rate.

She wasn't the only one to notice. After class that day, the students, those concerned about their grades anyway, clustered around the academy grounds to discuss their sensei's damaging behaviour. Sakura hung around but didn't really contribute to the conversation out of shyness of admitting her poor results. Everyone agreed something had to be done, but no one stepped up with any workable suggestions. They needed a leader, and instinctively looked up to Shikamaru. The smartest genin of their generation however dismissed the cause as being too troublesome. He reasoned 'everything would work itself out in the end' which as far as Sakura could tell translated to 'I'm too lazy to do anything about it'. He didn't realise the strength of his influence. His indifference was the group's undoing; everyone went their separate ways, conceding the matter was out of their hands. Sakura was the last one standing, so annoyed she could punch someone. Unfortunately Naruto was nowhere to be found.

As soon as she walked through the door, her mother greeted her with a warm welcome as always, eyes shining brighter than emeralds. Her father asked her how school was. An innocent question, but one Sakura connected to her recent test score for no reason other than a guilty conscious perhaps. She knew better than to lie to her parents about anything. They had a mysterious way of always finding about everything. Always. As she pulled the test out of her bag, she felt like a criminal about to be sentenced to life. Thankfully, her parents let her live, but that was the only thing they let her do. It was the sixth bad test in a row, prolonging an appalling pattern of results. They didn't understand how their little girl had gone from being one of the brightest students in the academy to being as dumb as a pile of rocks, and frankly she didn't understand it either.

She tried to defend herself but they had answers for everything, like parents often do. Everyone was suffering from poor results – if everyone stuck a kunai in their eye, would she too? Her answers were correct bar a few grammatical mishaps – it was essential for a kunoichi to be literate too. Her sensei was doing a horrid job at teaching at the moment – she was making excuses for not paying attention. Sakura's head nearly exploded from frustration as every explanation she offered was written off as an excuse of some sort or another, and to top it off, her father grounded her until she brought home a test with satisfactory results. But it was when he threatened to have her moved to another team that really got under skin. She banged her bedroom door shut and wept into her pillow.

Being a part of Team 11 was the best thing that happened to her since she started at the academy. Although he hardly held a conversation with her, it was the closest she'd ever come to Sasuke Uchiha, the man of her dreams and future husband – she'd see to it. Kakashi Sensei's lessons were fun, if not a bit unorthodox, but without a doubt provided her the most realistic gleam into the life of a ninja she ever had. Even Naruto's dim-witted antics had grown on her and she'd miss having someone to lash out on. No other combination of students at the academy could match their eccentric chemistry. The thought of being in the same team as that pig Ino sent a cold chill up her arms.

There was no way she'd leave Team 11.

Sakura sat up and wiped away her last tear. She was going to get to the bottom of this Iruka thing if it killed her. She locked her bedroom and snuck out her window, hoping her parents would believe the heap of clothes under the sheets was her sleeping form if they somehow managed to get in.

The first person to confide in was obvious. She found him lounged on a bench beneath a large tree, engrossed in that book he rarely put down. Her shadow swooped over him and he looked up with boredom in his exposed eye.

"Sakura? Am I late for a lesson again?"

"Yes!" She pumped her fist threateningly. "A lesson in courtesy! You're going to let a lady stand here all day?"

"Oh. Right." He looked relieved with her little joke, though she suspected it was because he could continue reading his book rather than being worried he was actually late. He sat up and made room for her on the bench. "Is something wrong?"

How did he do that? Despite her best efforts to act like her normal self, he saw through her like she was made of glass, and without even using the Sharingan. It confirmed she'd come to the right place looking for wisdom. She jumped right into it, feeling comfortable enough to express her concerns over Iruka without inhibition. Kakashi was a great listener, and didn't interrupt her once throughout the explanation, unlike her father who couldn't help belittle her at every opportunity.

Kakashi mulled over it for a long minute. To her dismay, his proposition was not far different to Shikamaru's. The leader of her team reminded her of Iruka's gloomy past, how he'd lost both parents as a result of the Kyuubi's attack, and even though he was largely over the trauma, he was prone to suffer episodes of depression and loneliness every now and then. Apparently Iruka lived like a hermit these days, minimal contact with the world outside the academy, and Kakashi even let slip that perhaps going for so long without experiencing a woman's touch momentarily crippled his psyche. Scratching her head with one finger, Sakura asked her sensei what exactly he meant by that. In a rare display of embarrassment, Kakashi laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, and insisted she forget he ever mentioned anything along those lines. He implored her to focus on her studies and not be overly concerned about Iruka. When she mentioned how harshly he'd been grading them recently, Kakashi said it wasn't his place to comment on how other instructors handled their assessments. Kakashi trusted Iruka's recovery was right around the corner and everything would go back to normal soon enough. Sakura wished she could be as confident.

She wasn't satisfied with just waiting but he shooed her away from his bench before she could protest. He continued reading his book like she was invisible. She sighed. Talking to Kakashi didn't help her find the solution she'd hoped for. She needed to take this issue higher up the ladder.

"Sorry, but the Hokage is currently attending to very important matters concerning the organization of the upcoming Chunin Exams." The ANBU members blocking the door showed no interest in her inquisitions. "You are more than welcome to wait for him. Although we can't guarantee when he'll become available." The loose suggestion was the best they could offer. Sakura had no option but to accept it. She wouldn't achieve anything going back home and she couldn't think of anyone else who wouldn't brush her off. She sat outside his office for what felt like hours. Sleep was beginning to loll her head to the side when the sound of the door opening jolted her awake. Sarutobi rushed out of his office and down the hall. She had to chase after him after he walked right past her.

"What is it?" asked the Hokage, clearly annoyed at something that must've happened in his office. Sakura didn't want to risk annoying him any further and blurted out the situation faster than she normally spoke. He stopped her before she even got halfway into it. The Hokage made it clear he trusted every member he appointed to his regime, especially Iruka, and wouldn't entertain the complaints of a spoiled brat who didn't know their work well enough to pass tests. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have urgent matters to attend to."

Sakura lay sprawled out on the grass, studying the skies as dusk began to swoop over Konoha. The Hokage's harsh tone had completely derailed her, granted she realised how disrespectful she must've come across questioning his judgement. She was just really desperate not to leave Team 11. Why couldn't anyone understand? Just as she thought that, the blond member of the team plopped down beside her.

"Sakura-chan! Why are you lying out here on your own, dattebayo?"

She opened her mouth but closed it without saying a word. She was tired of explaining. Naruto would only aggravate the situation more than help it anyway. He had a good heart, but he wasn't smart at tackling tricky situations, least of all ones this complex. There was one thing she hadn't been able to shake out of her mind however. "Naruto, do you know what it means to 'experience a woman's touch'?"

Naruto held his chin thoughtfully as he made a dramatic humming sound. "Like a handshake maybe?"

"I don't know. I think it's more than that though. Kakashi Sensei wouldn't have been so embarrassed to talk about it."

"I see. Well, I have no idea, dattebayo. Sorry. But I think I know someone who might."

"Really?"

"Ero-sennin! It sounds like the type of thing he'd been an expert on."

"You mean Jiraiya? You shouldn't call him that, Naruto! He's one of the legendary Sannin after all." Although, he did come across as a bit of a weirdo to her too. "Where can I find him?"

"He's usually by the hot springs around this time," said Naruto, irritation on his face.

Sakura raced to the destination, desperate to catch him before he disappeared from the village for God knows how long. This could be her ticket to saving her grades and keeping her team together, not to mention help Iruka overcome his depressive state. Win-Win-Win if she could pull it off. In her haste, she almost ran right into the men's section of the hot springs, but was turned around by a man in a black suit and glasses blocking the entrance. He insisted he couldn't let her through not only because she was a girl, but because it had been booked for a 'private session', whatever that meant. Not to be deterred, Sakura hurried over to the adjacent side partitioned for girls, and thankfully no one was there to witness her odd behaviour as she snooped around the wooden fence separating the male and female sections. She needed to be sure it was Jiraiya on the other end or risk losing time loitering around while he could be halfway out the village. She walked down the divide, fingers feeling every inch of wood for a hole or something she could peep through, only to confirm her suspicions. The tip of her index finger dipped into a circular gap. She hit gold. Ignoring Inner Sakura berating her for behaving like a pervert, she peered into the peephole, and her eye widened until all the white was visible.

Sakura got her answer to what a 'woman's touch' was, and a whole lot more than she'd bargained for.

...

Iruka looked at the clock on his desk for the hundredth time. Groaning impatiently, he dismissed his class 5 minutes early. Students tended to be more excited about that sort of thing, but he was willing to bet all their jubilant faces combined couldn't match the relief exploding inside him, even if he did look half dead on the outside. He couldn't stand being around them in this state. The truth was this stoop had gone on long enough. He couldn't help it. Sometimes all it would take for him to spiral into a world of self-pity was an old photo of them. Beaming happily like a normal family. He could go days and sometimes even weeks without a smile, and when it was really bad, like it was now, not even the company of Konoha's youth could pull him out the bottomless hole. Instead, he dragged them all down there with him. They hated him for it but not as much as he hated himself. It was a miracle his fellow sensei and the great Hokage hadn't turned on him yet and labelled him an incompetent instructor. Out of respect for them, he really needed to find a new way of mourning. And most importantly, he needed to do it for the sake for his own students.

Iruka sensed a nagging presence. He looked up to investigate and was scared half to death by the emerald eyes fixated on him. Sakura was still seated at her desk as if she hadn't realised he dismissed the class. Although he reassured her she was free to go, she stood and lingered in the pathway between the rows of long desks. Clad in her red qipao dress and black tights, she shifted her legs timidly before descending towards his desk with her hands behind her back. Her behaviour bemused him. Sakura was smart, sometimes naive, a little short tempered and occasionally violent, but never shy, at least not in his class. It pained him to see the effects of his depression pervading one of his most talented pupils.

The pink-haired kunoichi stood in front of his desk, face slightly downcast, and he didn't know what to say to lift her head up. A breeze streamed through the open window, subtly fluttering her bangs as it whistled through the awkward air between them.

"Sakura, I know I've been acting-"

"It's okay, sensei." She surprised him with her understanding, then confused him with her follow up. "I know how to help you." She disappeared beneath his desk before he could utter a word.

"Sakura? Where did you..." His question ended with a shriek as a pair of little hands crawled up his thighs, tickling his nerves. Her small face materialized above his crotch. A deep crimson doused his visage. He was embarrassed for both of them. If only she understood the risqué position she'd put herself in. He thought she was smarter than this. More than just his instructor license was at risk here. He fumbled out incoherent words and hoped she could make sense of his pleas to back away. The young girl wouldn't be moved by his requests, unaware of the gravity of the consequences. The fright on his face was all part of the game to her. His hands trembled an inch above her head, tempted to push her back, but he feared laying a finger on her in this incriminating position, lest his intentions be misinterpreted. Amazingly, he was at the mercy of one of his own students, a girl barely one third of his size, with nothing but her bare hands and green ambiguous eyes in tow.

Sakura proved her mental aptitude time and again, and her chakra control was outstanding for a genin at her level, but she lacked confidence in her physical attributes, anything involving the use of her hands to accomplish a task. He wondered if that was why she appeared clumsy as she grasped around the hem of his trousers. Iruka was mortified. He couldn't risk touching her but he could grip a firm hold of his trousers, wrestling to keep his decency under wraps. "Stop it. Stop it right now. What on Earth's gotten into you?" Iruka tried to sound as intimidating as possible in venomous whispers.

"Let me help you!" Sakura didn't back down. "I'm not going to lose my team just because you're so glum."

"Lose your team? What are you talking about?" But Iruka received an unwelcome guest before he could get anywhere with his questioning.

Kurenai took the open door as an indication to his availability. "You got a minute?"

"Actually, I-"

"Great! It will only take a second."

Crap. Iruka tucked his chair under his desk, hiding the awkward situation from his colleague. He shut his eyes and muttered 'please' under his breath over and over again. Kurenai stood on the opposite end of the desk and leaned forward on her arms, none the wiser to the shenanigans going on under her nose. And Iruka was desperate to keep it that way.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Was it the vacant expression or sweaty brow that gave him away? "Yes, I am, I'm, yeah, I'm fine. Just fine." Kurenai didn't look convinced. He had to admit, sitting at his desk, a nervous wreck, with his hands underneath the table didn't exactly scream 'fine'. If he didn't start acting more natural she would wise up eventually. Every facet of his life would most certainly be tarnished. He had no choice but to resign from the tug of war for his trousers. He brought his hands above the desk in what he hoped was a position that looked more normal. He mentally prayed for Sakura to hold off her pursuit until their guest left the classroom so they could discuss her odd behaviour. His prayers fell on small, deaf ears.

He felt his trousers slip away from him helplessly as the cold air clouding his privates assured him he'd been exposed. He wanted to shout out his objections, but held his breath at the last moment, undoubtedly making himself out to be a buffoon in front of his colleague. "Give me a minute," he wheezed at Sakura's touch. He didn't know whether to be more ashamed one of his very own students was probably staring at his flaccid member right this moment or the fact a little girl was touching a grown man in an area that should never be acceptable.

Her small hand slid up and down his snake, feeling, teasing, exploring what had to be her first penis like she didn't know what to do with it. He didn't dare allow himself to get hard.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Kurenai.

"Yes," he said, in a shriller voice than he intended. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Yes. Now what did you want to do discuss?"

"Well, you see. I got this student, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Ah yes, Hinata. She's causing you trouble? That's surprising. She's usually so well behaved." He felt a pang of guilt, wondering if his harsh treatment of her a few days ago was a contributing factor.

"Not that kind of trouble. I just can't quite figure her out or get her to open up about anything. You've been her sensei longer than I have, maybe you can give me some pointers?"

"Uh...sure, I guess...can we discuss this at another time?"

"Sure. How about over dinner?" Dinner? Was she asking him out? Now? Not that she wasn't a beautiful woman, in fact he found her extremely attractive, and envisioned his pillow to be her on many a lonely night. However, she was his senior, and he generally considered her out of his league on so many levels. Her proposition was another string of yarn in a ball of knotted thoughts. Having a little girl stroking him under the desk didn't help his thought process either. Kurenai presumed his hesitance to respond was due to his uncertainty of her intentions, and she was half right. As if to clarify matters, she slightly spread her arms apart and subtly leaned closer in, bringing the shapely mounds in her shirt to prominence. It was the worst thing she could've done.

Iruka didn't shut his eyes quickly enough and his body reacted to the tantalizing set of cups presented to him. He could only fret about what was going on in the preteen's mind when a surge of blood engorged her sensei's penis. To his dismay, it hadn't scared her off. Sakura wrapped her fingers around his girth and was now stroking him with even more fervour, encouraging him to grow to his full size, and with Kurenai showcasing her assets right in front of him, his member could do nothing but respond to his primal callings. If Iruka could die of embarrassment, now would be the moment. They had it backwards; Kurenai assumed she was responsible for his red face and Sakura assumed she was responsible for his thickened shaft. What kind of mess had he gotten himself into? And how? Nonetheless, the situation was only about to get worse; it was punctuated by a pair of small, soft lips enclosing his penis head.

"No!"

"No?" Kurenai shied away.

"No, not you. I mean...crap." Iruka struggled as an enthusiastic tongue slithered down his shaft sensationally like a hooker on a strip pole. He couldn't help but think the young girl knew a little more about what she was doing than she should have.

"It's about your parents isn't it?"

"Wha...?" Iruka's face contorted every which way, rebelling against his demand to keep straight, as his talented student forced access to every corner of her humid cavern upon him. Sakura was all about pushing beyond the limits in class but this was well beyond the approved curriculum. The tips of her tiny fingers barely connected as they coiled around his thickness. She squeezed him from the bottom with one hand atop the other and still failed to cover half his length. It was as disproportionate as it was inappropriate. And Iruka was helpless to stop it as long as Kurenai continued to hover around his desk.

"I know you've had a recent, um, what shall we call it, relapse?"

"Ah, o-okay?" He could barely hear her words over the hushed slurps emanating from under his desk. Kurenai showed no indication she detected Sakura's enthusiastic servicing, granted the sounds were so soft they were something she'd have to be looking for to notice.

"You're going through a rough patch. No one blames you for what happened in the past. I just thought you could do with some company."

"You're...so...god-good! You're so good!"

Kurenai giggled. She thought nothing of his silliness. Iruka bit his bottom lip and tensed his hands into fists. Sakura's exploratory tongue wasn't making things any easier. Her little muscle seemed keen on sampling every bit of her sensei at every angle like a curious infant investigating a new object. His dick felt cold with her saliva every time she pulled out for a quick breath, barely granting him time to catch his own. Kurenai could tell he was struggling, granted she mistook _what_ he was struggling with, and placed a hand over his fist for support. Iruka masked the fact his hand was shaky by sandwiching hers with his other, hoping she would see his actions as somewhat deliberate. It worked well enough not arouse any suspicious questions.

"So I'll see you tonight?"

"Uh...yeah...yeah...definitely..."

"Great!"

Iruka counted his blessings a kunoichi of her credentials hadn't evaluated the situation properly. She was either really trusting or really naive, or maybe she just wasn't as good a ninja as he thought. In any case, he thanked the good lord when she finally departed from his classroom, stopping only to consider his request to shut the door and grant him privacy.

As soon as the soft bang confirmed her exit, Iruka rolled his wheelie chair backwards with Sakura latched on to his member like a persistent leech. He implored her to look into his eyes where she'd find a stern glare scaring her off dick for the rest of her life. That was the plan anyway. In reality, any scary face Iruka pulled off was hard to take seriously when it was constantly interrupted with brisk cracks in his breathing. Sakura printed her fingers into his thighs, creating a stable base for herself as she nodded her head with a third of his penis disappearing and reappearing in and out of her. She kept those emerald eyes he knew so well fixed on his quivering pair. He always considered her a pretty girl, but in an 'adorable child' sort of way, never in the light of a sexual being, although he was sure she would grow up to be quite the woman. That's what was crazy about the whole thing. She _wasn't_ grown. She bore the face of an innocent child. Why was she acting anything but?

Iruka couldn't look into her eyes without feeling a guilty flush burning his cheeks. How could she continue to stare at him without blinking while she devoured his shaft like it was the most natural thing in the world? She rotated her head around his tip so her cheek protruded as she impaled herself with his manhood. The taboo tenor of her actions made it almost impossible for Iruka to enjoy. Almost. Up to that point, he'd resisted making any deliberate push into her mouth, and still considered himself somewhat innocent in this debacle, merely a victim of circumstance and a very, very confused little girl.

He had to be the responsible one here. That's what it meant to be an upstanding leader of the youth, the power to lead by example. She ignored his whispered pleas to stop and Iruka still felt standoffish about actually putting his hands on her, moving them just about everywhere except the offending party. It wasn't because he enjoyed what she was doing in the slightest. He didn't. It was disgusting. He had no explanation for why he had to keep repeating that to himself, but he was sure he didn't like it. It was time to call quits on this little game of hers. Every time his hands moved within an inch of her head she swatted them away as if they were annoying flies attempting to ruin her meal. Annoyed, Iruka forced his hands on her head, and tried to unglue what she'd worked so tirelessly to fasten around his dick. When she realised he was overpowering her, she groaned and grumbled irritably like a spoiled child being pulled away from her favourite toy. Iruka would've hauled her off anyway, but he feared her groan would turn into a wail once her mouth popped out of his dick. That wouldn't do any good for him with other sensei possibly lingering around the building. His only option was to let her be until she grew tired of it. Curiously, his penis had yet to deflate, despite the reason for its arousal being long gone.

Iruka folded his arms behind his head to make sure he didn't touch her as he watched the little deviant have her twisted way him. He ignored the fatherly urge to thumb away the saliva trickling out her stuffed mouth. He was handling her tongue work pretty well too, disgraceful moans kept under wraps, but she threw him off guard when she suddenly propped herself as upright on her knees. She held his rod up, pointing its tip to the ceiling.

"Sakura, what are you-?"

Sakura opened wide and impaled herself as deeply as she could without gagging. It certainly got a reaction out of her sensei. Iruka came within inches of gripping the bundle of pink locks nuzzled in his crotch. Sakura maintained the position until her breath threatened to give up on her. Then the teary-eyed girl pulled out with a flustered face. A long string of her goo attached itself to his penis head, glistening in the sunlight before breaking off.

"Are you better yet, sensei? Am I doing it right?"

Iruka didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Not like she gave him a chance to respond anyway before she dipped her head back down and swallowed him to the brim once more. Thrown close to the edge, Iruka's hands caught fistfuls of her hair before he knew what he was doing. She bobbed her head up and down but Iruka didn't realise he'd been encouraging the movement until she descended for another deep-throat attempt. She could only go halfway on her own, and Iruka was shocked to discover he'd forced her down his entire length. Her chin, drenched in slobber, rested on his sack while his massive member curved into her throat, choking the life of out the tight passage. Iruka didn't realise the severity of her suffering until she started groaning and hammering him in the thighs. He was frightened to death at what he'd done and hauled her free immediately.

Iruka covered his face in shame as the girl coughed and sputtered all over the floor, her tiny lungs overworking to recover her breath. After a long minute of self-loathing, he uncovered his face, a sincere apology upon his lips, but Sakura had something much bigger upon hers. Once again, she took him into his mouth, stroking him with both hands, apparently fully recovered from the breathtaking stunt. Iruka's head was spinning. Had she been possessed or something? "Sakura..." He held her face, he wanted to get through to her, he wanted to stop her, but he couldn't. His hand shifted her stray bangs to the side, delicately cupping the side of her soft face, the look in her eyes innocent, yet fiercely determined. He didn't know why she was doing this but he wasn't sure he could fight it off any more. Looking at the face of a young girl who matured into a beautiful flower under his supervision, he peered beyond her green gaze and saw a mere kid that had a lot to learn, a naive child that needed protection from the evils of this world, and yet he couldn't help spoon-feed her the most ultimate of evils. In long moments of pleasurable insanity, his hand guided her pretty face up and down his shaft with feverish speed. Her gargles were like a dark, beautiful song in his ears and she nearly put him to sleep as he lolled his head back and basked in sin. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as a familiar tinge twitched his member. Sakura continued sucking him with a passion, unaware of the coming blast sure to fill the content of her stomach. Was he really about to drown a pupil in his semen? Iruka was wrong to have let things go this far, but it didn't mean he had to carry through with it. "Sakura, stop!" Reaching deep into his reserves of consciousness, he not only pulled her off of him, but stopped the hot jet of cum from taking off, sparing the child the sight of bringing her sensei to an immoral climax.

Iruka laid back and let out a massive sigh as his penis deflated. That was a close one. In contrast, Sakura dropped her head in shame. "I failed."

"Failed what?"

"The white stuff," she said. "It didn't come out! I wasn't supposed to stop until it came out."

Iruka grew wide-eyed after hearing her intentions. She didn't even know what it was called, and yet... "Who you taught you this stuff?"

"Well..." Sakura looked to the side in embarrassment. "Kakashi Sensei said-"

"Kakashi!" Iruka was shocked. He respected the son of the White Fang for his wisdom, if not for his prowess as a shinobi. However, Kakashi was far from always serious. He was known for pulling off pranks every now and then which Iruka suspected he was influenced to carry out by Guy. If this turned out to be some sort of plot conspired by those two, they could easily lose all their ranks, and possibly even be thrown out of the village with zero chance at redemption. And him? Well, he almost came into the mouth of one of his own students! An underage student at that. He'd be right there behind them.

"Sensei?"

"Not now," said Iruka, irritably.

"But Sensei-"

"Sakura! I said not now. In fact, you should be punished for being a part of all this." She yelped as he dragged her up by the arm and laid her out on his laps, her legs hanging over the edge. She was young, but she wasn't _that_ young. He usually reserved this form of punishment for kids half her age, and only after they'd done something incredibly despicable warranting a light dose physical discipline. He never hit them hard enough to hurt them but rather depended on the fear of being embarrassed in front of the whole class to make them think twice about reoffending. At 12, he doubted anyone bent Sakura over to give her a spanking anymore, but her advanced years worked in his favour, bound to be make her even more embarrassed at the degrading treatment.

Iruka covered her mouth. He wasn't interested in the excuses spilling out and he needed her to take her punish as quietly as possible. He tossed her red qipao skirt up, exposing her black shorts that fit snug around her curves, outlining the shape of her bottom and thighs like an extra layer of skin. Seeing how round and supple her buns had grown stirred something disturbing inside in him. Iruka also noticed a distinct lack of panty lines. Even though she didn't quite boast the form a woman, Iruka's stare lingered for a little bit longer than necessary. He tore his eyes away, wondering what she'd think if she found out her sensei was looking at her in a not-so-innocent way.

Iruka raised an open hand into the air. "This will teach you to quit doing stupid things that could end up getting all of us in a lot trouble." He brought down his palm like lightning. Again and again. The echoes of the smacks were barely cushioned by her thin fabric, almost sounding no different than if he'd been spanking her bare bottom. And it had to be said, almost felt no different either. He made sure to keep her cries barricaded with his other palm. The initial plan was to swat her once for each year of her age, but when Iruka got to twelve, he found he couldn't stop. 13. 14. 15. He was addicted to the way her supple posterior squished when his hand compressed it and the way it bounced right back into luscious form when he pulled away. 19. 20. 21. He'd never once zoned in on a pupil's rear while he carried out the punishments. 23. 24. 25. He'd never hit anyone quite as hard either. 28. 29. 30. For reasons beyond him, he believed Sakura needed to be severely punished. 33. 34. 35. For reasons beyond him, he enjoyed being the one to do it. 38. 39. 40.

Iruka's slaps erratically evolved from simple smacks to a smack-and-squeeze combination. Before he knew it, he was spending more time squeezing her bum than actually spanking it. He pinched her cheeks hard, pinched them soft, pinched them together, spread them apart. The academy guidelines took a lenient approach towards corporal punishment, provided the discipliner exercised good judgement and appropriate contact. There was nothing appropriate about this contact at all. He would massage her for minutes on end and then suddenly deliver a stinging smack, remembering he was supposed to be punishing her. He even considered tugging her shorts down but he'd have a hard time explaining why he'd have to do that to scold her, especially after he'd already slapped her over 50 times. He hated to admit it, but something had taken control of him, something that was obsessed with this little girl's ass. Then, Iruka did the unthinkable. He slid his middle finger between her cheeks until he felt the spongy flesh of her clothed nether lips. Sakura winced as he rubbed her indecently, her cries turned to unintentional moans. She probably preferred the hard slaps over his invasive strokes. Iruka reasoned, somewhat loosely, that considering she wasn't enjoying his caress too much, it could be considered a punishment, and he had licence to continue. It was an argument that would never hold water, but nobody in their right mind could touch a 12 year-old in that way without justifying it somehow. Iruka molested her over her dampening shorts, both pleased and ill that he felt that way. Nonetheless, his senses would soon take the upper hand; he became too sickened with himself to continue. He let her escape from his laps, ordering her to leave the premises and never repeat her actions again. He looked at his moist finger tips in revulsion, refusing to believe they belonged to him.

He convinced himself he wasn't attracted to the pink-haired preteen that graced his classroom almost every day. His reactions arouse a result of his longing to be with a woman coupled with the lingering chest of Kurenai playing over in his mind. The child did nothing to evoke his inner passion and he had the flaccid penis to prove it. Just as suddenly as he'd thought she disappeared, Sakura plopped down on his laps like a kid who'd come to visit Santa. Except, Iruka wasn't a 60 year old saint, and Sakura had hardly been a good girl. He'd forgotten his member was still slouched over his trousers until the tenacious girl got a hold of it once again. Iruka was at a loss. She really wouldn't give up until he came. She tried to stroke his penis to life but he willed it to stay down. More interesting was the positioning of her other hand; she'd slipped it down her shorts and her knuckles moved in such a way to suggest tender stroking. He didn't think girls her age experimented in that way for a few years. Maybe his knowledge was outdated. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the sight of this inexperienced girl trying to please herself stirred him in ways he rather wished it wouldn't. Little moans fell out her mouth as her rubbing became more vigorous. Iruka's penis was soon hardening against his will. Maybe the pendulum of his conscious was frozen in the lust zone, or maybe it was the instructor in him that ached for him to teach her, maybe he was just plain horny, but Iruka could no longer watch his student fumble about in her shorts without taking action.

"Iruka Sensei!" The little girl gasped as the authority figure she'd trusted with her life suddenly plunged a hand into her shorts without so much as an invitation. His large appendage eclipsed her tiny one with fingers twice as long and thick as hers. His middle digit bullied her small set apart to get access to her sleek lips. "Sakura, this is how it's done." He slid between her folds gently, collecting her liquid lust on his finger as he travelled right up to her nub and back down to her entrance which was so minuscule he wasn't sure it was there. The feel of foreign fingers betraying her privates appeared to have an opposing effect on the abused girl. Instead of shying from his intrusion, her disobedient snatch offered more lubricant, inviting him to stay for the rainy season. Her breathing had already quickened but the real show was only about to start, and he feared he couldn't bring himself to cancel it.

Iruka struggled to force his finger into her invisible entrance. He didn't want to hurt her, but much to his dismay, she complained of soreness when he'd barely got half his nail in. He eased into her nice and slow. It took almost five minutes for her stretched entrance to stop compelling her to wince at his probing. Deeper and deeper he delved, and deeper and deeper she moaned. Iruka was enjoying her tight embrace so much he barged down a certain barrier he'd forgotten was there. Sakura didn't notice, or at least she didn't act like she felt it, but he was worried the sight of her own blood might put her off. She didn't know what the word for 'semen' was; he doubted she knew she even had a hymen. Another lesson for another day. Iruka simply switched fingers and wiped her virginity on the insides of her shorts. She didn't suspect a thing. Returning to his favoured finger, he pushed it inside until the knuckle plugged up her entrance. He scratched the ceiling of her pussy while he finger fucked the gushing virgin, breaking at least two full pages of guidelines all at once.

"Ahhh! Iruka...Sensei..."

"Shhhhh! Sakura, you have to be quiet, okay? No one can know about this."

"But Sensei, my parents told me no one should be allowed to touch me...where you are. And if anyone did, I should tell them..."

Smart parents, thought Iruka. Convincing Sakura to break her loyalty towards them wouldn't be as easy as breaking her hymen. Unfortunately, he was in too deep now to try any other option. Through his career as instructor he discovered fear was a powerful motivator for kids. As much as he didn't want to use his powers for evil, he was left with no choice. "You can't tell your parents about this. Do you think they'd like it if I told them what you were doing to me at the end of class today?" She shook her head as if the mere possibility frightened her to death. "Well, I won't tell mommy and daddy if you won't. You'll be thrown out of the village and treated like an outcast for the rest of your life. All alone. No more Sasuke." That last one really struck her core. Her face dropped desolately as she struggled to come to terms with the consequences. Even Iruka thought he'd overdone it. It didn't matter for long though, she soon had other things to be concerned about.

The virgin pulled a strained expression as Iruka attempted to slot an additional finger into her tight hole. He repeated the process to familiarize her with the stretch. She shifted her weight and turned her body slightly towards him, placing a hand on either of his shoulders, almost cradling herself into his arms, gazing up at him with a pleading, breathless face. "Sensei...it hurts..." Iruka urged her to be a brave girl. The pain would soon be forgotten and replaced with immeasurable pleasure, he said. It was around then he realised he didn't like her looking into his eyes. He was still her sensei, a man she looked up to, and it would've been inconvenient for his image to be scorched in her mind forever if this turned out to be a traumatic event. He advised her to look down and relax, claiming it would make things feel a lot better. She trusted him completely. Her tiny fingers tugged on the cloth on his shoulders as Iruka delivered on his promise. After she'd become accustomed to his infiltration, she wasn't complaining any more when he impaled her with both fingers at an alarming pace. Her little pussy had grown into a full-fledged pleasure box and the whimpers came pouring out.

At some point, Iruka got over the fact he was defiling one of his most treasured students on his laps. Her nectar would be stained on his trousers forever, a tainted memory he'd relive with sniffs in the coming years. He brought his drenched fingers to his lips every now and again sapping up her honey before dipping into her overflowing hive for more. His penis had towered to attention between her thighs. The awful truth was Kurenai was the farthest thing from his mind this time. Iruka resigned himself to the likelihood he was about to do something vile to the sitting duck on his laps. It was true. After a three month hiatus from sex, a terrible idea in hindsight, he craved the affection and soft touch of a woman. Sakura was a long way away from being a woman, her breasts had only started to develop, but she'd have to be the sacrificial lamb to save his sanity. His desire wouldn't allow him to wait until tonight's date. Not when fresh pussy had literally landed right on his laps, presenting him with a glorious opportunity. He still didn't understand what Sakura's whole game was, why she was so desperate to make him cum, but her wish would eventually be granted.

Iruka's lust blurred the line between sin and righteousness to the point he couldn't see it any more. A hesitant Sakura looked like she didn't know what was going on when he started to remove her shorts. In spite of her feeble resistance, her black garments ended up on the floor. He reassured her she'd have nothing to worry about if she remained a good girl and followed his instructions. She nodded timidly, trusting him like a good student should trust her master. And she was a good student. She listened well. She stifled her squeals as he touched her bare young pussy like no one had ever done before, like no one should've been allowed to. So sensitive and delicate, she flinched at his every stroke and touch. Iruka was certain he'd hate himself when all was said and done. As soon as the last drop of lust vacated his shaft, a wave of consciousness would nag at him for the rest of his life, a potent hangover that would never go away. And yet he was desperate to proceed. As sure as she wanted him to cum was as sure as he wanted to fuck his little student.

Her sandals were next to join her shorts on the floor. It would be easier for her this way. He let her keep her dress on for now. Baby steps. Following his guidance, she turned her back towards him and perched above his space shuttle of a penis, her small feet poised on either arm of the big chair. "It's just like squatting," he explained. "Go down slowly and come back up. Then down again." Sakura nodded, although it was painfully obvious she wasn't comfortable with this little manoeuvre. For one, as she soon as she squatted low enough, a steel rod was waiting to spear her wide open. Iruka set up the trap inspired by the prospect of her controlling the loss of her own virginity. She began to lower herself but lost her nerve every time she felt the bulbous head stretching her beyond what was comfortable.

"Iruka Sensei, I can't do it."

Those words shocked him more than anything else she'd said or done. He was genuinely disappointed in her. She wasn't amongst the brightest in her class by cowering from a challenge. Iruka offered her his best pep talks. None dissolved the fear instilled in her trembling body. He was forced to admit this was not the type of test a girl her age and size was reasonably likely to excel at. He swallowed his disappointment and decided to help her out. Her waist was small enough for his entire arm to wrap around it. His other hand smothered her mouth, and he could feel her nostrils pumping out heated breath in anticipation of what was about to happen to her.

Iruka lowered her body onto him very gently. Her startled pussy jumped at the touch of his fearsome cap, but Iruka gripped her firmly, preventing her from retreating to safety again. He brought her lower still. The frightened girl writhed as his head stretched her even wider than the two fingers he'd prepared her for. Her juices dribbled down his shaft, reassuring him she was ready for penetration, even if she wasn't particularly acting like it. He lowered her still. A harrowing cry tore from her throat, but didn't make it past his hand, as he fit his entire head into her entrance, nearly tearing her precious skin in the process. Thankfully there was no blood. Not that it mattered to Sakura. She desperately tried to climb off of him, but his arm remained fixed like a thick rope tied around her hips.

"Sakura, settle down!" The panicked girl wasn't listening. That was the problem with being so inexperienced, thought Iruka. The poor girl was convinced he'd tear her tiny pussy apart. He put enough of himself inside her to know his girth wouldn't stretch her much farther than it already had. Explaining that to the teeny girl frantically trying to escape was useless though. Iruka cursed as all attempts at talking her into calmness proved futile. He didn't want to do it the hard way, but if things carried on like this, she could eventually even break free. "Keep still. This is going to be like pulling a bandage off, okay? One...two...three!"

Iruka hauled her petite frame onto him, sliding her stretched girlhood halfway down his stiff cock. Sakura screamed into his palm, ungrateful for the crude initiation that was ultimately forced upon her. The twelve year-old was extremely light and Iruka had no problem jostling her body up and down his shaft with just one arm. She tried everything to escape, even bite hard into his fingers, but her resolve dwindled with every plunge she withstood. Small tears rolled onto his index finger. Iruka was not without sympathy for her pain. He whispered how proud he was of her, albeit shamelessly moaning into her ear as he did so. Her tightness was so good it should've been illegal... Wait. He feared she ruined his tastes for any non-virgin female in the future. He couldn't help whisper how sexy she was and how much he loved fucking her tight little pussy. Sakura's eyes grew wide listening to the inappropriate filth her sensei poured into her ear. Iruka knew better than to utter such indecencies to a girl yet to reach her teens, but by God, she needed to know how incredible she was making him feel.

The pain slowly subsided for the little one while her pleasure multiplied in precedence. Sakura spread her fingers like a 'V' over pussy lips, feeling the penetration twofold, amazed at how thick he was, but more so that her tiny snatch had somehow managed to accommodate him. She had a lot to learn about her own body. Iruka suggested she rub the pea-sized mound at the crown of her pussy while he occupied himself with her moist love. Sakura fumbled around her own bits before he described exactly where she could find her clitoris. She couldn't believe the surge of pleasure running the course of her body as she began to rub herself. Iruka had a sneaking suspicion he could stop moving altogether. She validated his assessment when her body continued to squat on him despite his non-involvement. "Good girl," Iruka urged. "You were always a fast learner. My favourite little girl." He stroked her gorgeous long hair. "This is what it takes to make a man cum." Spurred on by his scandalous praise, she impaled herself vigorously, pussy squelching around his cock, fingers rubbing her hardened clit until her little body couldn't contain the pleasure any more. Iruka smiled guiltily as her lips clenched around him and a toe-curling orgasm overwhelmed her. So wrong. So beautifully wrong.

The sweaty little girl had worn herself ragged. She didn't even have the strength to hold herself up. If it wasn't for his arm supporting her weight, she would've slipped to the bottom of full length and most certainly injured herself. Iruka was still in shock at how the day turned out. When he woke up that morning he'd have never predicted he'd have his meat stuffed in one of his own pupils by the end of the school day. Sweet little Sakura was a virgin no longer, but the part that shocked him the most was his lack of regret. In fact, the rod lodged into her compact slit only strengthened at the thought of what he'd done. And what he still wanted to do.

Iruka told her to raise both arms into the air. She remained as obedient as ever toward the man who'd just deflowered her and helped her to the brink of her first full-scale orgasm. It was a testament to how much she respected her sensei. He was only partly disgusted with himself as he lifted her red qipao dress over her small shoulders. His morality was tossed to the side just as easily as her final article of clothing. He now had a completely naked twelve year old girl sitting on his lap. It was a life sentence or possibly worse if anyone caught wind of this, and yet Iruka could only think of fondling this little unveiled treasure. He teased and plucked at her sensitive nipples but her breasts were still too small to satisfy his womanly preferences. Her pussy however never disappointed. Squeezing a hand between her locked thighs, he could now fit three digits into her yielding opening. The little girl cried out in an invigorating blend of pleasure and discomfort. He had to remind her to keep it down, still wary about other sensei lurking in the building. A round blotch of her juices formed on his trousers. He was pleasantly surprised at how much lubricant she continued to produce. She had a frightening libido for a girl her age. He could only imagine what kind of sexual fiend she'd grow up to be. She whined her sensei's name, and Iruka would be lying if he said her mouse-like crescendo wasn't driving him crazy. He didn't care that she was twelve anymore. The little girl had been asking for it all afternoon and she was about to get it in a very big way.

Sakura swung both arms tightly around his neck and wrapped her legs around his torso as Iruka rose from his chair and lifted her in his arms. The small face over his shoulder was full of confusion and dread. She was probably asking herself what he was going to do to her next. Everything would become clear soon enough, thought Iruka. The impatient sensei cleared a good portion of his desk with one powerful swipe, knocking over important papers and reports he was sure he'd regret mistreating, but not as much as he'd regret not taking advantage of the opportunity in his arms.

The vulnerable girl whimpered as he lowered her carelessly onto his desk as if he'd gotten tired of holding her at the last second. Sakura couldn't get the word 'sensei' out before her mouth was abruptly stuffed with three fingers soaked in her own juices. Iruka's arm was long enough to keep his gag fixed while he brought his face down to her crotch. With his free hand, he flung one supple leg a good distance away from her other, his unintended strength almost throwing her little body off the desk altogether. He should've been revolted ogling at the private parts of a preteen, but his unblinking eyes betrayed any such moral. His prior fondling gave the impression she was completely bare. However, up close, he could see at least three little pink hairs sprouting from her private property, undoubtedly the very first pubic hairs she'd ever grown. Her saturated labia reeked of sex and a gaping black hole that hadn't been there minutes before contracted and expanded, breathing like it was alive. Oh, Sakura, would he ever be able to look her in the eye again? He fed her wheezing pussy his tongue and it reciprocated with swirls of her liquid tang. His violated pupil squirmed and moaned beneath him. The forbidden taste made all the bite marks imprinted in his fingers worth it. Her addictive poison was more intoxicating than the strongest saki he ever knew. He moaned into her pussy, devouring the preteen like a depraved predator. After inflicting several mini-orgasms upon her, his muzzle unclenched from her crotch with a long string of drool, appetite clearly not quite appeased.

Iruka towered over the little girl as he rose to his full height. He unfastened his trousers, allowing it to fall to his feet. Her chest rose and dropped in a frenzied rhythm quadruple her normal pace of breathing. The aftermath of successive climaxes pushed her to the brink of passing out. Even with her lids half glazed over, he couldn't shake off the shame of a student observing him as he carried out indecent acts on her vulnerable body. Very unsensei-like. He subtly traced two fingers down her eyelids and made her promise not to open them under any circumstances without his permission. He then pulled out her headband, setting free her pink flowing locks, and tied it around her mouth like a gag. A feather-light finger wandered down her sweaty landscape, traversing the valley between her baby mountains, curving around the cute mole on her hips before ending the illicit tour at the mouth of her river. Iruka angled his manhood upon her uncharted territory, well almost uncharted, and hoped one day when she was old enough to understand what he was doing to her, she may forgive her sensei for trespassing.

Her snatch resisted against his prodding cap. The time spent free of his lodged meat seemingly allowed her hole to slightly contract towards its original tightness. Iruka was pleased. He forced his engorged dick into the young learner and a muffled cry burst from her lungs. Her semi-rejuvenated tightness induced reverberating moans in his throat. The sensei fell in love with this little girl's pussy. An outstanding student with a grade-A cunt. His sweet, little flower. Oh Sakura. He lifted her legs vertically and pinned her thighs together, both arms embracing her limbs in a position intended to enhance her tightness even further. She consumed half his length with every thrust. Creases formed in her eyelids as she endured the intake of wicked pleasure. The diligent pupil who'd never been ashamed to approach his desk for help was now rocking on top of it, fucked senseless by the last man she'd ever expected. What would her parents think of this extra-curricular activity? Iruka cared for her, as he did for all his students, as if they were his own; if Sakura actually were his, he wasn't sure he'd be acting any differently in this particular moment. Their privates, joined in unholy matrimony, squelched in the backdrop of stifled groans, not a single spectator around to witness their union, not a soul to stop the filthy bond. Defiling Konoha's youth was never part of the plan, but a wise man once told him sometimes an instructor had to throw out the book and teach on instinct – did that apply to the feral kind too? Regardless, Iruka had no doubt Sakura was learning a good, hard lesson.

He was her sensei. She was his student. He was a grown man. She was all but a prepubescent girl. Not only was pumping her to oblivion prohibited, it was downright nauseating in every way. But Iruka's pelvis wouldn't stop moving back and forth.

Three months with no sex. He was hardly shocked with his stamina; he worked out his frustrations on the unsuspecting preteen for ten minutes before resting for a pause. During the brief intermission Iruka came to an appalling realisation. He ached for every last bit of the little girl on his table. Sakura was resting peacefully, attempting to catch her breath, when her sensei delivered an excruciating surprise; he rammed his entire length into her compact womb. Up until that point, she'd managed to fulfil his request to keep her eyes shut; the second he impaled her so deeply and suddenly however, horror shot her green pearls wide open. She was almost certain he'd damaged something! Iruka sensed her panic and thought best to take precaution before her arms began to flail uncontrollably. He kept one arm firm around her merged thighs and used his other hand to bind her wrists together above her bellybutton. With all her limbs secure, and her headband suppressing her wails, the defenceless child could do nothing but wriggle in vain and throw her head from side to side as her sensei vehemently filled her gash with every fibre of his monstrosity, faster by the second, deadlier, harder, pounding and pounding against the her cervix. So, so wet. Tight. God. Sakura spent most of the time with her mouth open in one shriek or another, sucking and blowing her gag in and out of her orifice. He could see the moans travelling through her tense neck even though they never made it out, leaving him free to violate her as hard as he wanted to without consequence. The one thing that bugged him though was her protruding pair of eyes. They stared at him, begging, pleading, calling out for her sensei to help her. The sensei she should've known was unreachable. He was another man now. A beast. At least that's what he wanted her to believe. As long as she could see his face, he felt responsible, guilty even. He ordered her to close her eyes. She tried but they sprung open at the height of her agony time and again. Cursing, he had no choice but to flip her over.

Iruka felt a lot more comfortable grasping her legs like the handles of a wheelbarrow. Instead of having to suffer through her facial expressions, he could relish in the sight of her bruised buttocks, her puffy cheeks red with the results of his thorough spanking. Sakura's pelvis was suspended off the desk to grant him uninhibited access to her pussy which he continued slam into even harder now that he had no hang-ups about his abuse. Her small chest rested on the desk and her arms were stretched to the limit, her hands clutched onto the wooden edge in tight fists. She was afraid if she let go he'd pull her in so deep his rod would smash right through her cervix. The little girl held on for dear life. Her sensitive nipples rubbed up and down the chiselled surface, mingling her sinful desire with her suffering. Iruka was deliberately oblivious to anything other than what made him feel good. Lust warped his senses to the point the thought of fucking his helpless pupil was no more serious than a naughty pleasure. His eyes were closed, his mind faraway. He was in heaven while Sakura's hell worsened. Fissures began to tear through the wood as the whiplash of his pounding forced her to pull on the edge a little too hard. Her head snapped back and forth violently with each thrust. Unbeknownst to her demolisher, the rough and careless ravaging was slowly causing her headband to come undone. Thrust, squelch, thump, thrust, squelch, moan, thump. Then her gag slipped off her lips.

Iruka was jolted awake by the deafening shrill of a little girl being desecrated in her bruised and battered crotch. "Shit!" He was about to be found out! What would Kurenai think when she walked in on him ruining a little girl's innocence in the vilest possible way? What would Kakashi do to him when he discovered he was on the verge of paralyzing one third of his team? Thinking quickly, Iruka hauled his victim's petite body upward as hard as he could. Chunks of his wooden desk broke away in Sakura's hands as her torso swung towards him. As soon as her back snapped against his chest, Iruka smothered her screams with one hand. Her outbreak lasted all of one second, maybe two. The question was had anyone heard? Was anyone still there? Iruka held her still and listened. His heart was racing for a different reason. Silence. Then footsteps. A knock. It was Kurenai. Shit, shit, shit.

She respected his prior wish not to be interrupted and refrained from the twisting the knob open. Instead, she asked him through the door if he'd heard anything strange. After stumbling for a bit, Iruka invented a story about a bunch of noisy kids running past the academy outside. He tried to sell the excuse by sounding irritated too. He wasn't a great actor and he doubted it had worked. Kurenai fell for it hook, line and sinker. Thank goodness she wasn't the inquisitive type. She giggled and assured him if the disruptive kids returned she'd scare them off so he could work in peace. When the sound of her footsteps faded to silence, Iruka let out a monumental sigh.

He was relieved – Sakura, probably, not so much. Even though it wasn't her fault directly, she assumed she was in trouble. It was what kids did best. They blamed themselves. In this case, Iruka blamed her too. "What a naughty girl you are. Trying to get us caught?" She shook her head rapidly. "Well, you almost did, Sakura." Although he was still buried inside her, the close call had scared half the wood from his penis. "First, you crawl under my desk and do naughty things to your sensei." He shifted her right leg partially behind his, so her shin rested up against his calf. "Then you try to get me in trouble with Kurenai Sensei." He shifted her left leg in the same way. "What have you got to say for yourself?" He knew full well she couldn't say anything with a hand over her mouth. "Heh, I still don't know why you came here trying to collect my cum." Iruka's penis thickened, stretching her to the limit as he refilled her pussy. "But since you want it so badly...you can have it."

Iruka thrust into her so powerfully he sent her entire body an inch away from flying off his cock. Her face contorted in anguish and the spit from her cry sprayed on his palm. "Now, are you going to tell anyone about this?" She shook her head nonstop, but Iruka delivered another powerful thrust anyway. "Are you sure, Sakura?" She nodded enthusiastically. Another thrust. "You know they'd never believe you anyway, right? You're the one who came on to me." Another thrust. "Let this be a lesson, Sakura. This is what happens to a little girl that behaves like a whore." He slammed into her again, but this time she actually did fly off his cock before sliding right back down again. "They get fucked like one." Fear exploded in her eyes at his revelation. Iruka commenced his vengeful thrusts and unlike before he didn't pause in between. Sakura's twelve year old body was tossed about like a ragdoll as he ruthlessly fucked the day and night out of her. She writhed, she wept, but her incensed punisher showed no mercy. She clenched two fistfuls of his hair for no other purpose than to grab on to anything for some semblance of balance. Iruka enjoyed fucking her so much he could no longer stop the grunts from pouring out. His solution involved closing his mouth around the nape of her sensitive neck. Coincidentally, the scent of her shampoo and perspiration fuelled his hellish thrashing. He was careful not to bite her; he didn't want to take things too far, if that made sense at all anymore. If there was any doubt before, Iruka was certain he wouldn't be able to look into this child's eyes again.

He was already thinking up reasons to convince the Hokage to move her to another class. Failing that, he'd request to be transferred to another group of students. While he was at it, he pondered on believable explanations as to why Sakura would suddenly need a wheelchair to move around. He cursed into her neck, feeling every whimper resonating in her throat. The little deviant was actually enjoying this? He instructed her to touch herself the same way he taught her. Timidly, Sakura brought one hand down and rubbed her clit vigorously. Impressed at how quickly she'd learned, he called her a very good girl. Sensei and student working in tandem like never seen before. He wondered if he should be proud or sick of himself. While he continued to barge into her tight pussy, Sakura's little body convulsed in an orgasm. Her juices glistened on his soaked dick. Iruka knew he couldn't last much longer, and reminded himself to pull out at the last second, but the moment came quicker than he'd anticipated. His molten climax erupted inside her like a volcano before he could do anything about it.

Sakura was both confused and horrified about what he'd just loaded up her snatch. Her womb struggled to contain his volumes, and soon streams of white goo seeped down the cracks of her stuffed pussy. Iruka fingered a sample off her thigh and brought it to her face. "By the way, Sakura. It's called semen."

...

Sakura did her best to disguise her limp at school the next day. To her credit, not a single person asked about it. She settled onto her seat very tenderly. When Iruka entered the classroom it felt like someone twisted a knot in her stomach.

Iruka did his best to look everywhere except the general direction where he knew the girl usually sat. Much to his dismay, the Hokage informed him the village's resources were strained at the moment and the type of transfer he requested would not be possible for the foreseeable future. The Hokage also believed Sakura was destined to be a part of Team 11. Iruka thought 'destined' was too strong a word, but who was he to challenge the ruler's insight? The old man probably knew something he didn't. Unfortunately, Iruka would have to brave the awkward tides until a workable solution surfaced.

Iruka greeted the class heartily. They all responded in kind, except for Sakura who mumbled her 'good morning'. The class's good spirits were short-lived however. Iruka made a dreary announcement that pulled a collective groan out of his pupils' throats. Their latest test scores were out. He walked around the class and handed back their papers. Something amazing happened that morning. Instead of the hanging heads that usually followed, the kids cheered and gave each other high fives. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if her plan had worked.

When Naruto thrust his test into her face, boasting about achieving a 'B', she got her answer. It had worked alright. A little too well, in fact.

She could tell Iruka tried really hard not to make eye contact as he returned her paper. His short-sighted precaution ended up resulting in a slight brush of their hands. Sakura recoiled like she'd been shocked by static, a pink blush taking to her face. Iruka cleared his throat dramatically before moving along. Oh God, thought Sakura. Was this how class was going to be from now on?

Sakura turned to her side and was spooked to find Sasuke staring right at her. Her thighs rubbed against each other uneasily. Did he know? How could he? Why was he still staring? Did she have something on her face? Other than guilt and embarrassment? In true Sasuke fashion, the dark boy turned his gaze back to the front without saying a word. Sakura wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt dirty. Maybe it had something to do with the fact she thought she could feel her sensei still swimming inside her at times. She'd never anticipated it would go that far. The woman in the hot spring gave Jiraiya what she now knew was called a blowjob. She was convinced that was all she had to do to lift the dark cloud over Iruka's head. She never once thought her sensei would proceed to..._'fuck her like a whore.'_

If Sasuke knew of the sacrifice she made to stick by his side, would he be impressed or disgusted by her? The saddest part was she had no idea. And as the days went by, she got the sneaking suspicion she'd never know.

Sakura glanced at her paper for the first time since she received it. An 'A+'. Her parents would be pleased. Ironically, after going through all the trouble, Sakura remained indifferent. Naruto's reaction was a stark contrast to hers. He danced on top of the long desk they shared as if he'd never scored that high at anything in his life. Sakura could get apathetic about a lot of things but she'd never pass up on the opportunity to berate the blond idiot. She punched him in the calf and the momentum of the blow tripped him backwards. He hit the back of his head against the desk behind them and crumbled to the floor. The whole class burst out laughing. No one tended to the unconscious Naruto; they'd seen him take similar attacks from her almost every day after all. But what none of them realised was he'd burst a blood vessel in his skull amid his precarious fall. He was not going to get up any time soon, or ever again for that matter.

The class's laughter cheered Sakura up a bit. When she looked to the front, even Iruka was holding his gut, dying from sheer amusement. It was official. The Iruka Sensei they all knew and loved had returned. And no one would ever know they had her to thank for it.

Sakura might've imagined it, but she could've sworn Iruka directed a wink at her. The instructor then turned to write notes on today's lesson on the blackboard.

He never saw the faint smile that lasted only a second on her lips.

**END**


End file.
